


A good day

by FancifulFancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Crack, Gen, Other, Severus Snape - Freeform, gilderoy lockheart - Freeform, graham montague - Freeform, ice-cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulFancy/pseuds/FancifulFancy
Summary: I enjoy humanizing characters, and yes, Snape is one of the most human characters in the series for me, but I guess others do not see it the same way. So this was just a fun lil thing about Severus dealing with a student.I do realize I maaaay have failed a little at this, a tiny bit. But I am convinced that Snape loathed Lockheart with great passion.After writing about Lucius and Narcissa, I had a bit of a banter with a roleplay friend of mine, so this is dedicated to Rosie <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scvcrussnape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scvcrussnape).



Sometimes Severus just wanted to throw some of the students out the window. This was one of those days. Not because they made a mess in his class, not because of some snotty remark, and not because he was in a foul mood. No.

Earlier that day, his peaceful lunch had been interrupted by a frightened looking Blaise Zabini, who exclaimed that a boggart had escaped from Lockhart’s class, and somehow had wiggled its way down into the dungeons, and further into the Slytherin common room. How? He did not know, but the escape he mostly pinned on Lockhart’s ability mishandle everything but his own mirror. And how it ended up in the dungeons without it scaring some poor child senseless before reaching it, The Weasley twins, for certain.

Eventually, with a bit of help from his students they had managed to capture it. This was not where it ended, no….

The prefect had sent one of the younger students to give the box back to Lockheart. This was a terrible idea for several reasons. One being that it was Lockheart handling a Boggart, and they just experienced how well that went. Secondly, the Slytherin sent was a mere 12-year-old quiet, get-it-done boy, named Graham Montague.

Graham was a rather quiet child, but he did blend in well with the other Slytherins. It was perhaps his want to fit in that had him agreeing to such an atrocious task to begin with.  Severus found himself rushing through the hallways, wondering just how quickly a 12-year-old could manage to get around Hogwarts. A bit quicker than he expected that was for certain. There was the small comfort that it was past school-hours so most students weren’t rushing along the hallways in their hurry to get back to their common rooms.

There was no sign of the boy until he turned the corner leading down to Defense Against Dark Arts office, there saw the somewhat heavy-set boy right in front of that fop’s door.  Much to Severus’ lament, the door of the boggart cage was open. It had escaped. Again.

“Mr. Montague…?”

Graham turned, his dark eyes had widened in surprise for a second.

“Where is the boggart?”

The boy took a breath, starting to form an answer.

“I tripped and fell Sir….”

Only to be interrupted by a terrified shriek from inside the door.

“…it ran in under the crack of the door and I can’t get in..!”

There was not one speck of dirt on Graham Montague’s clothing. No marks, no dust, no spots.  Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy in silence. It was clear he was lying through his teeth, yet, he didn’t manage to feel angry, nor upset at the young man. Lockhearts shriek was the sweetest thing he had heard that year, and he was gleefully cherishing this piece of karma that came to the vain man through the hands a young boy and his boggart.

There was a lingering silence before Graham continued.

“…I can’ t get in because there is some sort of gum in the lock. I don’t know how to get it out….” This of course was probably also a lie. Mr. Montague had quite impressive grades in charms and Defense against Dark Arts.

“…We were never on this floor.” Severus muttered, and tried to shoo the boy along. If they were lucky, Lockheart had not heard them at all.

“Huh..?” Graham didn’t catch on. Severus instead took the young man’s hand and had him let go of the cage. Placing it gently outside the door, without a sound.

“We were in the Great Hall. Discussing your latest grades in potionmaking”

It seemed that the pieces fell into place for Graham right then and there. So when Severus headed down the hallway, Graham quickly scurried after. Looking just a little bit nervous. His fingers fidgeting with his sleeves.  He also did his best not to step on Professor Snape’s billowy cloak.

“Do you like ice-cream Mr. Montague? I do believe they may have that somewhere.”

Graham was at a loss of this change of behaviour, but he did like icecream, so the answer was clear.

“I do like pistachio ice-cream Professor, or that with chocolate chunks in it. I didn’t see any when I was there for dinner though.”

The afternoon ended with Mr. Montague and himself getting hold of each their ice-cream. Montague was instructed to never speak a word of this to anyone, unless he wanted Slytherin to lose as significant amount of points.

Severus himself, took a little walk by Lockheart’s office a few hours later, only to find McGonnegall having thrown Mercy on the man and assisted him with his little boggart problem. He was sobbing on her shoulder. The look on that was plastered on Minerva’s face was memorable. Never had he seen her look like she just bit into a lemon while positively pissed off. 

The day, it hadn't been so bad after all.

He even daresay it had been good.

 


End file.
